<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boy by King_yoonmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078532">Pretty Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_yoonmin/pseuds/King_yoonmin'>King_yoonmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gang, Kitty Gang, M/M, OC, Rm, School Boy, gang suga, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_yoonmin/pseuds/King_yoonmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me what's wrong. What do you want?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine."</p><p>"You and I both know that's a lie baby."</p><p>Jimin thought his highschool experience would be like any other, clubs, friends, and homework. This all changed when he met Min Yoongi, leader of the infamous gang, BTS.</p><p>Book 1 of the Unexpected Lovers Series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Currently Under editing: lengthening the chapters and such. Preparing for the published version</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This man would always bug me until I spoke my mind. He would not leave me alone until I told him what I wanted and he the proceeded to buy it  for me. I Wouldn't take advantage of it though. He was a kind man behind his appearance. He smoked and had mint blue colored hair. He dressed in a leather jacket that he would sling around my shoulders every morning. He never asked me out, he didn't think he had to. We were together. I was his and he was mine. my parents would never approve of him because of his appearance. I knew that. He knew that. We agreed meeting my parents now would not be a good idea. I was questioned by my parents where these things would come from. I would smile and say it was given to me. They would nod slowly as if they didn't believe it but let me go.</p><p>The man looked like a thug, one that would rape and abuse you but, he was kind. "Pretty boys should always get what they want." He would say when I would tell him what I wanted and then begged him not to get it. His parents were off God knows were. I didn't know much about from where he was from. I just knew he came to school to see me everyday and leave. He was 23 and I was 17. My parents really wouldn't approve. But, I loved him.</p><p>When it comes down to it, I remember how I met him. I was walking home from school one night when I heard a scream from a nearby Alley way. I don't remember much after except I blacked out. When I woke up I seen the man from before, a taller one with pink hair and a boy with brown hair. They smiled as they looked into my eyes.</p><p>"he's cute Yoongi." The brown haired male replied. I had blushed at this.</p><p>"Yea. Whatever, the doll's mine Tae." My eyes had widened. I went to speak but couldn't get words to form before the tall one spoke again.</p><p>"Would you like to join us?" He questioned.</p><p>"Huh?" I raised my brow confused.</p><p>"Our family..." The boy, Tae replied.</p><p>"I don't understand...."</p><p>"We can't give out much information until you join us. Sleep on it." And again was black.</p><p>I had woken up in the alley again and rushed home. I made up a lie to my worried mother and went off to my room. I noticed a message from a random number.</p><p>"See you tomorrow doll."</p><p>And that began the frequent meetings, the secret make out sessions before school, and the secrecy. It has been a month since I was asked the question. It was time I gave an answer to the 23 year old standing before me. The one I barely knew and fell in love with.</p><p>"I want to be part of your family."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could see his lips curve up into a smile as he took me by the hips and pulled me closer. His mint-blue hair falling gracefully over his eyes as he stared into mine. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. This man never failed to make me flustered. He leaned down and kissed me gently before pulling away and taking my hand in his. I looked at him as he began to lead me somewhere.</p><p>"Y-yoongi?" I questioned as my steps finally caught up with his,"Where are we going?"</p><p>He stopped moving for a moment and turned to me,"I guess we should wait until after you finish your education right Doll?"</p><p>I blushed at the nickname and shushed him,"You know I have to or my mother will know somethings up. She doesn't know you and she thinks I only have one friend...church should be my life...excreta..."</p><p>He gave me a kind smile as he nodded and dropped my hand,"Text your mother and tell her your hanging with Jihyun. I will come pick you up after school. You can meet your new family then."</p><p>I nodded as he pressed a kiss to my temple before walking off. I turned and entered the building. I didn't know what to expect of this new family, having never met them. I did know that a few of them attended school with me.</p><p>I sighed as I made my way to homeroom, Social Studies. My best friend was in her seat by the window. Her name was Taeyeon. She had the most beautiful dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was fairly popular because of her looks and stunning personality. We grew up together, childhood friends.</p><p>She waved to me and I walked over flopping down in my seat next to her,"Whats up girl~!"</p><p>She laughed and punched me in the arm,"Shut up."</p><p>I chuckled and began unpacking the stuff I needed for the class. I looked over my homework from the night prior. I had flew through it easily. I smiled to myself, I was a nerd and I wanted to know what Yoongi seen in me. He seemed so cool...Way too cool for me.</p><p>After class ended, Taeyeon hugged me and said she had to go see her boyfriend and that my boyfriend and I should go on a double date with them this friday. I had never met Kihyun before so, I agreed. The only thing now was to talk Yoongi into it.</p><p>I huffed as I packed up and left the room and onto the next class. Today could not go any slower.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>My mother seemed iffy about what I said when I called her up telling her what I was doing but, agreed. I had talked it over with my brother earlier and he agreed not to go home until I texted him.</p><p>I walked out of the school with Taeyeon on my arm complaining about her day in gym. I seen Yoongi's black car out front and approached, my best friend still on my arm.</p><p>"Hey are you even-" she paused as we stopped before the black car,"Who's car is this...?"</p><p>Her answer came from the man leaning on the hood,"It's mine."</p><p>Taeyeon, being Taeyeon, recognized the older from pictures in my gallery.</p><p>"Oh! You must be Yoongi! I have heard so much about you! Will you and Jimin join my boyfriend and I for a double date Friday afternoon?" She was so energetic it was scary. I bit my lip awaiting his reply.</p><p>"Sure. And you must be Jimin's best friend, Taeyeon." He replied causing her to nod.</p><p>"Yep! Since his gay ass was in diapers!" Yoongi smirked at her words.</p><p>"I look forward to hearing more about those days then."</p><p>I blushed,"Yoongi! Can we just gooooo?" I whined. He nodded and we bid goodbye to Taeyeon who went to meet her boyfriend. I sighed and leaned back into the passenger seat as Yoongi began to drive. It was a peaceful silence I'm not used to. I smiled as I looked out the window. I hadn't had time to get my license since my parents are always on me to study but, now I would have a reason to not get my license other than school. It Yoongi is right, I would receive a loving family not bound by blood but by love and support.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car pulled up to a small cafe. Yoongi looked at me and smiled softly,"Are you sure your really ready?" He asked. I nodded as I pushed open the door.</p><p>"Yea I'm really ready." I gave him a small smile,"Ready to meet my new family."</p><p>Yoongi got out as well and walked up beside me. He took my hand to reassure me as we began to walk up to the doors. I bit my lip as he pushed open the door for me. I walked in with Yoongi behind me. The cafe wasn't packed, it wasn't empty either.</p><p>A cheery voice welcomed us in, making some of my nerves settle,"Yoongi! Your back"</p><p>Yoongi smiled at the older boy with brown hair,"Yea. I brought Jimin home to meet you And the others Jin."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Jimin! We have heard so much about you! My name is Jin but you can call me Eomma!" Jin's happy vibe made all of Jimins muscles relax as they were led back into the cafe to a home like area.</p><p>Many people were in the room, with many different hair colors. Jimin immediately felt the anxiety come back.</p><p>"Everyone! Welcome our newest family member!" Jin announces as he turns to me,"It just so happens Jimin that you came on a family get together day. It's normally just Namjoon or Appa."</p><p>A brown haired male raised his hand as Jin pointed to him. Jin spoke again pointing to a red head,"Hoseok."</p><p>"Taehyung." He pontes to the dark brown haired boy beside Hoseok.</p><p>"And Jungkook is beside him." He moved his finger to a maroon haired boy,"They are the ones that are normally here."</p><p>Jin then went on to introduce everyone else as I smiled and waved. Yoongi's hand snaked around my waist making me relax into him.</p><p>After Jin finished introducing everyone Yoongi spoke,"Are you ready for the tradition? Let's get your hair dyed!"</p><p>Jin took my arm and was already dragging me to a room,"Jin....! Wait my parents would never approve!"</p><p>Jin pushed me down into the chair nonetheless,"How else will people know your part of our family? What color? Orange or baby blue?"</p><p>"O-orange." I replied knowing I wasn't getting out of it. Jin was already spreading bleach onto the brown hair. I sighed knowing my parents were going to kill me when I get home.</p><p>Two hours later I sat looking into the mirror before me. Bright sunny orange hair is what I now had. I bit my lip.</p><p>"It looks good on you." The boy, Taehyung from before commented with a nodding Yoongi beside him.</p><p>I got a text from my brother moments later.</p><p>'Hyung, we need to get home now.'</p><p>I gave my phone a questioned look before I replied. I quickly got another reply.</p><p>'Mom and dad found out you weren't with me. They are livid.'</p><p>"Oh no... I need to go. My parents found out I wasn't with Jihyun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll drive you" Yoongi offered. I hesitated before nodding and following him to his car. We got in silently, a peaceful silence.</p><p>Yoongi places his hand on my thigh and squeezed reassuringly. I smiled as I looked out the window. My smile quickly faded when I realized we were going to my religious house. My mom was going to be peeved.</p><p>He pulled up to my house ten minutes later and gave me a sad smile,"Would you rather I go up with you?"</p><p>I nodded,"If she knew I wasn't with Jihyun she knows I was out somewhere."</p><p>We got out and he walked slightly behind me. I opened the door to see my mom on the couch waiting for me.</p><p>"Jimin." My dad beside her hissed. I lowered my head only to noticed Yoongi wall up beside me,"Who is he?"</p><p>"A friend-" I started only to be cut off.</p><p>"Cut the bullshit. Who is he Park Jimin?" He seemed disappointed and pissed.</p><p>I gulped only to have a hand wrapped around my waist and a voice answer for me,"I'm his boyfriend. Min Yoongi."</p><p>Worry and anxiety took over my entire body. I looked straight up at Jihyun who only lowered his. </p><p>"Park Jimin do you seriously think this is okay? Loving a man is not okay. You can either break up right now or leave." My father spoke again. Mom stayed silent as she looked down in disappointment and shame.</p><p>I felt tears prick my eyes and my lover rubbed my side,"Let's go get your things doll." I felt lips press to my temple and a growl from my dad. Yoongi led me up to my room and proceeded to pack for me.</p><p>I was too shocked and upset to function,"Thank you." I managed out. He flashed me a small smile.</p><p>"Pretty boys deserve the world baby." He replied finishing up my packing.</p><p>His words made me smile slightly. He took the bags on one arm and I took another one on my free arm as we locked hands and walked out of my room and down stairs.</p><p>Yoongi threw a disapproving look at my parents before he led me out. I could see hurt on my mother's face. As we walked out I seen another car pull up. My dad looked through the window as a boy got out. Taehyung, Hoseok behind him.</p><p>My dad scoffed,"look honey more faggots on our property."</p><p>I whispered as Yoongi squeezed my hand.</p><p>"JIMINIEEEEEEEE WE CAME TO TAKE YOU HOMEEEEE" Taehyung and Hoseok called.</p><p>"Home?" My mother asked looking at Yoongi and I.</p><p>"A place where he's accepted and loved and cared for." Yoongi replied helping me to the car. I looked as Taehyung ran up and tackled me to the ground. My parents and brother were watching. I knew they were.</p><p>I laughed as Taehyung started to tickle me, Hoseok helping Yoongi load my things.</p><p>"Your one of us now." He ruffled my hair.</p><p>His words rang in my head.</p><p>I was one of them.</p><p>I had a family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We soon all made it back to the gang house or Jin's cafe where Jin, Jungkook and Namjoon all stood waiting for us. Jungkook seemed to stiffen at seeing Taehyung but I shrugged it off.</p><p>Yoongi led me down the hallway I had been just a few hours prior. He turned at the end and took a flight of stairs upwards. I followed holding me bag close as he led me to a room.</p><p>"Your staying with me in here, is that fine doll?" He asked and I nodding giving him a saddened smile.</p><p>I wasn't sad about rooming with him, but the fact I just lost everything I knew in a matter of moments.</p><p>"Doll..." he opened his arms and I took refuge in them, placing my bag down.</p><p>"Jihyun..." I mumbled,"I'm gonna miss him."</p><p>Yoongi chuckled,"Look at this, the pretty boy speaking informally."</p><p>I blushed and gently slapped his chest. He lightened the mood that quickly. He leaned down and placed a kiss to my temple before pulling away and grabbing a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>"Want one?" He offered.</p><p>"Those are bad for your health." I replied.</p><p>"Stress and sadness is worse." He countered lighting it and pushing open a window. He took a hit before holding it out to me. I hesitated before taking a drag off of it and releasing it.</p><p>He was right, I already felt much better. We stood there in a comfortable silence as we smoked. I sighed on content and yawned leaning my head on his shoulder gently. He responded by wrapping his arm around me waist. I smiled and closed my eyes. I began to hum.</p><p>He just stood there letting me rest on his shoulder as he listened to me hum.</p><p>"I love your voice Baby. Sing me a song some time?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek before making my way to the bed. Yoongi sat beside me and played with my hair.</p><p>Minutes later Jin interrupted us by calling us for dinner. I pushed myself up and stretched. Yoongi took my hand and led me down to the cafe. It was closed but Jin still stood and cooked, making plates. Yoongi and I took a seat and waited.</p><p>"Here. Alfredo for both of you. Yoongi yours is made with the special." Jin emphasized the word special. I gave a confused look before Yoongi pointed to the meat."different meat. I don't like chicken " I nodded in understanding before beginning to eat. Yoongi would stroke my thigh under the table to which o would push him off.</p><p>"You want to try mine?" Yoongi asked. I seen Jin and everyone else's eyes widen as he held a bite out to me.</p><p>"Yoongi no. He's not ready." Jin gasped as I quickly took the bite. It was sweet and tasted great.</p><p>"It's really good what is it?"</p><p>The room was silent and speechless. I looked around nervous and concerned. The meat was just normal animal meat right?</p><p>"Yoongi we weren't going to turn him into a cannibal like some of us."</p><p>And those words made my stomach turn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I choked on my words. Did I hear correctly? Cannibals?</p><p>"C-Cannibal..?" I managed out looking from Jin to Yoongi for an explanation.</p><p>"The meat you ate was human." Jin replied feeling guilty he let it happen.</p><p>Then it all came back to me. That day I met Yoongi.</p><p>That scream I heard in the alley way that I went to see what was going on.</p><p>Yoongi was hovered over her, ripping through her skin.</p><p>He had seen me and walked up knocking me out.</p><p>I bit my lip, feeling sick to my stomach,"Suddenly I... don't feel so well..." I stood and made my way to the bathroom, Taehyung following.</p><p>I bent over a toilet and let whatever I just ate appear in the bowl.</p><p>Taehyung walked over rubbing my back,"I'm sorry you had to find out that way."</p><p>"It's sick and sadistic Tae." I replied.</p><p>"It tastes good though."</p><p>"That's my problem." I looked up at him,"I ate someone."</p><p>"You eat animals all the time."</p><p>"No the same species." I poured out and wiped my mouth, flushing the toilet and going to wash my hands. Yoongi walked in and looked at me with a sorrowful gaze.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He spoke.</p><p>"For what?" I shot back,"making me eat a person or for your cannibalistic ways?"</p><p>"Both." He replied not making eye contact,"I shouldn't have done that."</p><p>"It's sick Yoongi. I love you but... this better be some cruel joke."</p><p>"It's not. I'm sorry." He repeated.</p><p>I bit my lip,"I need some air before I throw up again."</p><p>I walked out without anyone following me. I slid down the wall of the building when a shadow was casted over me.</p><p>"You found out didn't you?" The figure spoke. I looked up. It was Taeyeon.</p><p>"You knew?" I asked. She nodded.</p><p>"Remember I told you I was in a gang?"</p><p>I nodded this time. She smiled and held her hand out to me,"this is my family."</p><p>I was able to smile back at my best friend.</p><p>"Don't worry too much about the cannibalism. I had a hard time excepting it when I first joined. It doesn't affect what type of person they are. I'll walk you back in."</p><p>"Okay." I answered as she led me back into the building. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us with worried and stressed faces.</p><p>"I'm fine. It's all fine." I replied my voice a bit shaken.</p><p>Taeyeon smiles,"Hey guys I'm home!"</p><p>"I thought I recognized you." Yoongi wrapped his arms round me and I stiffened,"you okay?" He looked down at me and asked.</p><p>"Y-yea just stuff still sinking in." He smiled softly and kissed my forehead.</p><p>"Yep it's me the one and only Taeyeon~!"</p><p>I smiled at her happiness. I wouldn't have to hide this from my best friend. That made me happy.</p><p>Jin walked over uttering a string of apologies and holding out the meal that was originally prepared for me.</p><p>"It's beef. I promise. Please eat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I thanked Jin and sat down to eat with Yoongi. I was still uncomfortable around everyone that apparently eats another person but, that cannot change my feelings. I love Yoongi and he undoubtedly loves me.</p><p>I smiled at my thoughts as I ate with Yoongi's arm around my waist. I leaned into him and hummed gently.</p><p>Jin has gone back up to his room with the help of Namjoon and Hoseok has went out for a walk. Jungkook left earlier to get to work, he wouldn't specify where but Taehyung seemed to ease as he left. I wonder what is up with them?</p><p>I finished eating and wiped my mouth with a paper towel before Taeyeon sat down in front of us.</p><p>"So about that date Friday night~."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her words. Friday was in less than forty eight hours and I could not wait.</p><p>"Yes we will still be coming." Yoongi chuckled,"All we have to worry about is keeping Jimin on school. I don't want him to drop out like I did."</p><p>Taeyeon nodded at his words,"I can pick him up tomorrow morning and take him to school."</p><p>Yoongi shook his head,"I'd rather take him, thanks anyway Taeyeon."</p><p>She smiled,"No problem! Anyway I have to get home. My parents might begin to worry."</p><p>"Okay! See you tomorrow Taeye~" she giggled softly at her nickname before hugging me and leaving. Yoongi looked down more interested in his phone.</p><p>"Yoongi-"</p><p>"I shouldn't have done that to you Jimin."</p><p>"Yoongi it's fine now-"</p><p>"No it's not Jimin." He snapped at me making my eyes widen and become teary at his voice, he seemed to notice as he panicked before pulling me into a hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>I nuzzled into his form and hugged back. He rubbed my back as I sat there in his embrace. He was so warm and comforting... I could stay like this forever.</p><p>We pulled away a bit later and I stood up, taking my plate to the sink and setting it down gently. Yoongi walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I groaned and shrugged him off.</p><p>I turned on the sink and grabbed some soap and a wash cloth to clean my plate. It was habit. Growing up in a strict household leads to chores twenty four seven.</p><p>After I finished cleaning I turned to find Yoongi leaning on the counter playing on his phone. I chuckled at the sight and walked over kissing his cheek.</p><p>"I love you " I mused pulling away and smiling happily at him. He smiled back before putting his phone away. His gummy smile sending shivers down my spine.</p><p>"Come on doll let's go up to our room." He emphasized the word 'our' making me blush.</p><p>Once up in the room he closed the door leaving me to waltz over and climb into bed,"Jiminie sleepy"</p><p>"The sleep doll."</p><p>I nodded before snuggling into the sheets,"But I can't fall asleep with out you."</p><p>He rolled his eyes laughing before losing his shirt, making me blush, and crawling in beside me.</p><p>I smiled cuddling up to him. He kissed my forehead before murmuring a ,"Good night baby I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was noon before I slipped out of the empty bed. Yoongi was sitting by the window, cigarette in hand as he hummed softly. I smiled slightly before walking over and humming along with him. My humming then began singing .</p><p>"All this is no coincidence"</p><p>I seen him look over and smile at me. His gummy smile always made me fall deeper in love with him.</p><p>"Just, just I could feel that<br/>The whole world is different than yesterday<br/>Just, just with your joy<br/>When you called me, I become your flower<br/>As if we were waiting, we bloom until we ache<br/>Maybe it's the providence of the universe<br/>It just had to be that, you know I know<br/>You are me, and I am you"</p><p>I ended the song minutes later. I had written the lyrics but had no beat to go by.</p><p>"Baby your voice is so soft and sweet. You could be so much more than you let on." He stood and caressed my cheek, other hand on my waist.</p><p>"I couldn't possibly. That takes too much training." I replied shyly.</p><p>"Let's start you up one of those YouTube channels?"</p><p>I blushed at his comment before he spoke again.</p><p>"Your good at dancing too doll."</p><p>I found myself burying into his chest out of embarrassment. Too many words of praise!!</p><p>Yoongi chuckled before kissing my head,"if not at least let us make music together."</p><p>I nodded as he led me to a old piano in the corner of the room. He sat down and signaled for me to have a seat on the piano it's self.</p><p>"I'm too heavy- what if it breaks-"</p><p>"You're far from fat baby." I bit my lip at his statement before nodding and having a seat on the piano.</p><p>Yoongi began to play a rhythm as I hummed along getting the feel of the music.</p><p>"Tell me<br/>With your sweet smile<br/>Tell me<br/>Tell me like you're whispering in my ear<br/>Don't be like a prey<br/>(Be) Smooth like a like a snake<br/>I want to get away"</p><p>Yoongi closed his eyes as he played more.</p><p>Hours later we finally walked down and had our first meal at three o'clock. Jin scolded us as he shoved two plates into our hands.</p><p>"Thank you Eomma." Jin nodded and ushered us to sit next to Jungkook who was idly staring out the window.</p><p>"Kookie are you okay?" I asked looking over at him.</p><p>"No. " was the reply that came.</p><p>"Talk to me." I glanced at Yoongi for help.</p><p>He cleared his throat before Yoongi could speak.</p><p>"That night, when we went to the bar. It was the night before meeting you." His voice wavered as he went.</p><p>"More like, Taehyung and Hoseok."</p><p>I cocked my head as he refused eye contact.</p><p>"I haven't told anyone this but..." he paused,"I'm a stripper. That-That night Taehyung saw me and got wasted. H-He pairs for a night with me and-and now he won't talk or even look at me..."</p><p>I seen the tears fall as he looked at me.</p><p>"It hurts h-Hyung. I confessed that night too- he wanted to keep it a secret but it's killing me and I-"</p><p>That moment Jihyo and Taehyung entered the cafe.</p><p>That moment Taehyung made eye contact with a crying Jungkook.</p><p>And it was that moment I saw the guilt in Taehyung eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were no words exchanged between the two as Taehyung walked into the back room with Jihyo. Jungkook cried into his arms, head rested on top of them on the table.</p><p>I gave a sympathetic look to Jungkook before I looked over at Yoongi,"Taehyung is confused."</p><p>"How would you know?" Was his smug reply.</p><p>"Because, even though we haven't talked or known each other that long, I can feel the connection between him and I as friends. He's hurting just as much as Kookie." I replied.</p><p>Yoongi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That was when I heard a slam and the crashing on glass. Jihyo stormed out of the room in anger.</p><p>"Never talk to me ever again Kim Taehyung!"</p><p>And those words made me wonder,'what the heck did you do Tae?'</p><p>Taehyung didn't come after her. The door stayed closed. I glanced over at Jungkook who had stopped his tears and was drying his eyes on his shirt. He looked just as confused as all of us.</p><p>Jin and Namjoon walked out of the kitchen, their lips swollen.</p><p>"What was all the yelling and slamming of things for?" Jin looked worried.</p><p>"Jihyo was pissed dude." Hoseok walked up,"I was in the bathroom and over heard the yelling. Taehyung told Jihyo about some one night stand. He didn't say a name though."</p><p>Jungkook stiffened, visibly. Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"You, go comfort him. He needs you. And yes, only you can do it." Yoongi mused, having a amused expression on his face.</p><p>Jungkook nodded and slowly got up, making his way over to the door. He hesitated but went in.</p><p>"I take it we all know." Namjoon spoke up.</p><p>"Yea." We all replied in unison back to him. Jungkook was feeling guilty and we all could feel it. Taeyeon walked in confused as ever.</p><p>"Yo Hoes why was Jihyo crying and yelling?" She asked. I chuckled and shook my head at her words.</p><p>"Taehyung broke up with her." I replied, the group nodded.</p><p>Taeyeon nodded slowly before the room stayed in an awkward silence.</p><p>"Who wants ice cream?"</p><p>"You know it."</p><p>"Yea I'm down."</p><p>"Strawberry please."</p><p>"I'll take mint."</p><p>Everyone began either agreeing or throwing out a flavor they wanted. Yoongi looked at me, smirking.</p><p>"I want Jimin." He licked his lips. The words causing silence again before they all groaned.</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>"Get a room you Fucks."</p><p>"Use protection."</p><p>I turned red, the heat in my cheeks making me hide my face. It was then I knew, I was screwed.</p><p>Min Yoongi why do you do things like this? To me of all people?</p><p>"Because I love you." Yoongi spoke beside me, standing and joining the others.</p><p>Dang it, I spoke my thoughts again.</p><p>Hoseok chuckled before dragging me after Yoongi to get ice cream. I smiled at him,"You hoe."</p><p>"Only for ice cream hoe."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at our conversation, this family was indeed what I needed.</p><p>I love you Yoongi, thank you for being in my life and bringing me to one so much better.</p><p>Jin handed me my ice cream, I thanked him before sitting on the counter,"hm. Mint."</p><p>"Stop licking it like that, I'll get a boner."</p><p>I'm screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about an hour since we all had Icecream and Hoseok was in the living room area last time I seen him. I noticed a gurl around our age, maybe a bit younger enter.</p><p>"Annyeonghaseyo Jin-oppa." She bowed and looked up at him,"Would Hoseok be in?"</p><p>'No one can just call him Hoseok! Where is the honorific?!' It then hit me: is she his girlfriend?</p><p>"We will go get him." Yoongi stayed taking my hand and leading me to the living room.</p><p>"Hey hoe, A girl is here and asking for you. You got a date?" Yoongi asked, us both smirking.</p><p>Hoseok rolled his eyes,"It is not in my nature to be rude but, quite frankly I wish she didn't come. She likes me and wants me to take up on a promise from years ago. I like someone else. Let us not talk about that right now."</p><p>I nodded and so did Yoongi before we both walked out with Hoseok behind us. When we parted from Hoseok I turned to face my lover.</p><p>"Yoongi I need to go take a shower." I stated crinkling my nose. He laughed at my action and waved me off.</p><p>"Okay, just don't slip and fall."</p><p>I stifled a laugh and made my way to the closet and grabbed a change of clothes before heading off to the bathroom to shower. When I left, Yoongi was laying on the bed reading.</p><p>When I made it to the shower I started to strip before a cloth wrapped around my mouth. The last thing I seen was an open window.</p><p>The last thing I heard was,"I will not tolerate a gay bastard as a son."</p><p>I woke up in a sunlit room chained to a bed. My eyes widened as I tugged on the chains. I whimpered as they dig into my wrists. I then noticed the slightly colder air in my lower region. I bit my lip. I was naked.</p><p>'I will not tolerate a gay bastard as a son...'</p><p>The door flung open to reveal my kidnapper. It was my ex-father.</p><p>"Apparently you think it's okay to be gay in this household!"</p><p>He walked closer, making me whimper at what he held in his hands, a gag.</p><p>He topped me and placed it in my mouth so I couldn't scream.</p><p>"Now we get to have a little fun shall we?"</p><p>I struggled against my restraints only to make him laugh,"it's no use."</p><p>Before I knew it overwhelming pain and anger took over my body as I screamed for anyone to help, knowing they wouldn't. The session went on for far to long, my virginity gone to the one that raised me.</p><p>The handcuffs were removed sometime during the night, my body too emotionally and physically soar to do any good. I groaned as I reach down to my thigh, blood.</p><p>Tears fell down my cheeks again, Yoongi was supposed to be my first... He would be far more gentle.</p><p>I look down at my hands and sob harder.</p><p>"Yoongi please save me.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin's Mom's POV</p><p>I walked into the room I had heard sobbing from after my husband left. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as I seen my soon laying unconscious from what must have happened to him.</p><p>I rushed over and looked him over, cuts were on his thighs and were bleeding, bloodied tools lay around the bed. This also included ones with small spikes.</p><p>I looked at my son who had his eyes partially opened. They looked so lifeless.</p><p>"Mom..." he mumbled,"I didn't....want to lose it ... like this..."</p><p>I look at him confused for a moment before understanding. He must have thought his dad actually had did it with him.</p><p>I grab the first aid kit from under the bed and begin to clean and bandage his cuts. I also took the time to clean up the room.</p><p>"Sweetie...He used these. He never actually did it." I held up the bloodied mechanisms from the previous night.</p><p>Although relief flooded through his eyes, there still was pain. I gave him a soft smile as I threw them in the trash.</p><p>"I'm so sorry baby." I whispered kissing his forehead and drying his tear stained cheeks.</p><p>Yoongis POV</p><p>Jimin sure was taking a long time in the shower...</p><p>I got up and went to knock on the door,"Jiminie?"</p><p>When he didn't answer and I heard no water, I busted through the door and looked around. No one, just dirty clothes.</p><p>My eyes widened as I screamed.</p><p>Everyone ran up and behind me."Hyung what's wrong?"</p><p>"Assemble the vehicles! That bastard took Jimin!"</p><p>My breathing was uneven as I hastily got ready, loading my gun and attaching it to my side.</p><p>"Tonight boys, we do as we do best. We kill." Everyone nodded and began to get ready faster.</p><p>Once we were ready, Jin got into the car and started it, everyone else piling in.</p><p>"His house." I growled playing with my knife in my hands.</p><p>Jimin's POV</p><p>My mom turned around at the sudden sounds of banging from down stairs. She went to stand and began to help me dress as best as I could before Yoongi cane crashing into the room holding a gun at my mom.</p><p>"One wrong move and I shoot."</p><p>"Hyung..." I whisper making him look to me and he expression softened as he dropped the gun and Taehyung took his spot.</p><p>He ran to me and cupped my face,"baby are you okay? What did they do to you?"</p><p>"My dad." I choked,"My mom came to help me...she means no harm..." I whispered through my hoarse voice.</p><p>Taehyung lowered the gun, my mom's body relaxing.</p><p>"Thank you Eomma but I think I need to-"</p><p>"No baby, not till he's dead."</p><p>I noticed how the rest of the family piled into the room. My mom looked to me for assistance.</p><p>"This is the family I left for." I stayed, clearing my throat, I began introductions.</p><p>"They took great care of me..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had taken over everyone the next few hours. We sat around and talked, Yoongi himself even cracking a real, genuine smile as he looked at my mother.</p><p>Jin and Namjoon still seemed a bit off with each other. Maybe something happened I do not need to know...</p><p>Yoongi placed his hand in my thigh, snapping me out of my deep thought. I gave him a small smile. He seemed to notice the hurt behind it all.</p><p>'You will tell me later.' He mouthed. I, knowing I had no choice, only nodded and placed my hand over his.</p><p>"So...Yoongi." My mother cleared her throat, sipping her glass of tea."Are you and Jimin...dating?"</p><p>I tensed as Yoongi only flipped his hand and interwined our fingers,"Yes. Yes we are." He replied, smiling. My mother didn't know how to take the news. She was torn between being mad and her love for me. Nevertheless she smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Make him happy." She said softly looking from him and then to me,"How long?"</p><p>"About two months." I answered looking at her confidently,"Two months."</p><p>"So is he the reason you have been coming home with all that new stuff...?" She asked again. Before I could answer, Yoongi took the lead.</p><p>"Pretty boys deserve the world." He simply stated,"He deserves all he can get." I blushed at his reply.</p><p>"Don't worry Eomma we haven't had sex yet..." I buried my face in his shoulder,"Too soon for that."</p><p>She seemed to relax at his and my words, for  she nodded and sighed softly.</p><p>"Your dad will be home in a few minutes you should go..."</p><p>We all nod quickly, making our way out the door but, as soon as I opened it, a tall man stood in my way. The next think I heard was a loud ringing and something wet touch my skin.</p><p>When my pounding heart and my dazed eyes were able to focus, there was no man standing before me anymore , he was on the ground. And the wet stuff on my skin, blood. My breath hitched in my throat as I turned to face Yoongi, holding his gun.</p><p>"I'm sorry Jiminie but someone like that does not deserve to live. You are my first priority."</p><p>I was still shaken at his words but I was able to calm down a bit knowing he was just protecting me. Who knows what might have happened if he didn't.</p><p>"Namjoon." Yoongi called, prepare the bag we need to hide a body."</p><p>I don't remember all that happened after that but, when we got back to the house, Yoongi led me up to our room. He rubbed my back smoothly. I would occasionally thank him for saving me and he would smile and kiss my forehead saying,"Your safe."</p><p>We layed down in the bed, the covers thrown and draped over our bodies as he held me close.</p><p>"Jiminie?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"This is only the beginning."</p><p>"And that's quite okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had layed there for what seemed like forever before I was finally able to fall asleep. By that time Yoongi was already fast asleep. It was probably the trama from the day or the words he said to me. Either way I was not able to find peace until small rays of light began seeping in through the blinds. Yoongi had his arms wrapped tightly around me in a protective manner. Because of this, I could not move. I cannot say how many times I counted the small glowing stars pressed to the ceiling and walls of our bedroom.</p><p>"Babe?" Yoongi mumbled into my side.</p><p>"Yes?" I answered lazily. My tone really showed the lack of sleep.</p><p>"Are you okay? You have been tossing and turning all night." Yoongi sent me a worried look as he propped his head on his hand for support as he talked to me.</p><p>"Yes, I do believe I am fine." I reply sending a soft but loving smile his way.</p><p>Yoongi pressed a kiss to my temple before whispering,"Wait for me and we will shower together." I giggled at his words before firing back.</p><p>"Awe, is Yoonie scared I will disappear again?" Yoongi sat up and looked down at me.</p><p>"Yes so therefore we must always shower together Jiminie." I let out a small giggle at his response. He stood up and walked over to grab his clothes and some for me.</p><p>"Come on Jimin." He stated causing me to blush at my sudden realization; This would be the first time he has seen me naked. He gave me a worried look.</p><p>"You okay?" he turned around. I gave him a slight nod as I stood up. Yoongi flashed me a smile as he walked over and placed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and just melted into his embrace. My arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. His arms wrapped around my waist in return.</p><p>We pulled away moments later,"We need to shower Jiminie." He whispered, leaning in close to my ear. I shivered but none the less nodded.</p><p>After getting towels and clothes set out on the counter, Yoongi gripped the handle to the shower, turning on the hot and cold to get the right tempature.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" He asked, looking over his shoulder,"Strip."</p><p>My face flushed a deep crimson, my hands flying up to cover my face. I heard Yoongi chuckle.</p><p>"Oh, I see." He paused, I could hear the smirk in his voice,"You want me to do it for you."</p><p>"U-Uh...I" I could no seem to form words as I looked away, pouting,"Yoongi!"</p><p>He snickered at my reaction and pulled the curtain shut to keep the water in after turning the shower part on. He began to approach me, a grin forming on his lips. I kept backing up till my back hit the wall and Yoongi's hands pressed against the wall behind me. This was going to be a long shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{WARNING: SMUT}</p><p>I stared up at Yoongi as he leaned in, slowly pressing his lips to mine. I groaned, my hands finding their way to rest on his naked chest as I kissed back. His hands fell to my hips. He pulled away moments later and licked his lips.</p><p>"It's shower time." He grinned, pulling me over to the shower and kicking of his pants which made me blush as he flashed me a smirk, "Strip and join me."</p><p>He slid into the shower leaving me in a blushing mess as I slowly slid my clothes off. I bit my lip as I stepped into the shower, coming face t face with a toned chest. Yoongi's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I refused him eye contact as my arms snaked around his neck.</p><p>"Look at me baby." His words sent shivers down my spine, making the warm water feel cold against my skin. I immediately looked up to meet his gaze. As soon as I did, I felt plump lips place once more against mine. I instinctively kissed back, feeling as his hands slid down my back to squeeze my butt. I moaned, pushing forward into him more, my lips parting, allowing my pursuer to explore my mouth. Our tongues danced with each other in sync.</p><p>When we pulled away, I could feel something hard against my abdomen. I blushed, realizing immediately what it was.</p><p>"Yoon...gi..." I panted. My face was flushed from the heat of the shower and the activities we just participated in. No other words were spoken as Yoongi placed his lips to my neck, kissing and sucking trying to find my sweet spot. I let out a low moan as he began to suck on my collar bone. Seeing that he found the spot, he started to bite on it. I knew it would be visible later leaving a bruise.</p><p>I tilted my head to the side to allow him more access. My hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck, his own hands running up and down my lower back. The arousal had me panting when he finally pulled away and forced me to my knees. I knew exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Feeling the hot water trail down my back, I leaned forward and kissed the tip of the others member. My hands wrapped around the base of his length, giving it a few strokes before adding my mouth, sucking on the tip. Yoongi let out a low moan, his fingers entangling in my hair, trying to force me farther onto his length. It was my turn to grin as I pulled away, stroking faster.</p><p>He threw his head back, tongue darting out to wet his lips,"Ah...Ffh..."</p><p>His moans encouraged me to take it all the way. I slowly took him fully into my mouth, sucking and using my tongue to graze the sides as I bobbed my head. I would occasionally pull away and lick up the sides. The taste of his pre-cum was bitter but, I wanted more.</p><p>I was pulled up and away from his member to meet his lips. His left hand going to pump my length while his right caressed my cheek as he kissed me. Removing his hands from my body, he reach for a small bottle as he continued to kiss me.</p><p>Once we pulled away, he wasted no time in pouring some lube on his fingers and flipping me around. My butt to him, palms and forehead pressed against the wall, he slipped a finger into me. I moaned out, panting. He began moving his finger, over time adding another until I was fully stretched.</p><p>He grabbed the lube again and squeezed some on his length, stroking himself a few times before pressing the tip into me. It was definitely a uncomfortable feeling. As he continued to push in, I felt a mix of pain and pleasure. This was much different than what my dad did to me. Yoongi was being kind and gentle.</p><p>When he was all the way in, he began to slowly move in and out. His hands gripped my hips, holding me in place.</p><p>"D-Daddy-..." I moaned out, pleasure taking over my senses, "More...!"</p><p>Yoongi obliged, thrusting into me at a rougher pace. I could not think straight by this point, pleasure overwhelming me. Yoongi slowed down, that was when I knew he was close. He slid all the way out and back in agonizingly slow.</p><p>After teasing me, he began a extremely fast pace,"Daddy...! I'm...!"</p><p>Those were the only words I could get out before coming all over my stomach. I felt a warm, sticky liquid fill me as he rode out his high.</p><p>We took a moment to catch our breath before he pulled out. I shakily turned to face him, arms wrapping around his neck, head on his chest. He pulled me closer.</p><p>"Let's get cleaned up, for real this time." Yoongi chuckled breathlessly. I gave a tired nod before closing my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi and I finally were able to complete our shower. Currently, we were in the cafe talking.</p><p>"Jimin, you should finish school and go to college." I shook my head at his words.</p><p>"I can't, Yoongi. I have no family to pay for it." I crossed my arms,"And I won't let you."</p><p>"Baby come on. Don't be a drop out like me. I beg you." He looked at me in worry. I just simply shook my head at his words.</p><p>"I said no Yoongi. I want I be with you."</p><p>He gave a small smile,"I love you you know that right?"</p><p>I looked him straight in the eyes and said,"I love you too Min Yoongi. I can see us having a family together, getting married."</p><p>His smile widened. He normally didn't smile.</p><p>"I'd like that." He wet his lips, taking my hand into his and stroking the back of it gently.</p><p>"You are the love of my life Jimin." I giggled at his words.</p><p>"I'm so lucky to have you-"</p><p>"Get a room!" Namjoon interrupted from a crossed the cafe. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood, crashing my lips to Yoongis, never breaking eye contact. He gasped and clutched his chest.</p><p>"The nerve!" He moaned dramatically. He grinned and pulled back at a slightly red Yoongi.</p><p>"Sorry babe~" I wasn't sorry.</p><p>Yoongi and I talked for what felt like an eternity before dinner was served to us. Yoongi of course having...ahem...meat.</p><p>I tried to keep that thought off my mind,"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth." I scrunched up my nose.</p><p>He chuckled and shrugged,"You liked it."</p><p>My stomach lurched,"Please, dont remind me."</p><p>We began to eat. Everything was going fine until Taehyung burst into the cafe,"It's Jungkook. He's hurt!"</p><p>My blood ran cold as Yoongi and I ran after a panicked Taehyung. I grabbed a first aid kit as I ran out.</p><p>As I followed Taehyung, a bloodied Jungkook came into view. I winced. He was clutching his abdomen.</p><p>He cried out,"Damnit Taehyung you don't have to be so rough!"</p><p>Taehyung took the kit from my rapidly as he knelt beside him,"I'm so sorry Kookie I got carried away!"</p><p>"What happened?" Yoongi and I said I'm sinc.</p><p>"Taehyung got too rough when we were play fighting..."</p><p>I sighed in relief at Jungkooks words. Taehyung rushed to pull up his shirt and dab gently at the wound. Jungkook winced at the alcohol used to clean the mark.</p><p>"Taehyung just fucking wrap it."</p><p>Jungkook was using language he wouldn't usually use. He must really be in pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry....I'm sorry..." Taehyung repeated over and over, grabbing the gauze and starting to wrap it around the latters waist.</p><p>Jungkooks breathing settled and he leaned back on the building. He cupped Taehyungs cheek and leaned in kissing him,"Hey..."</p><p>Taehyung was tears eyed,"Hm?"</p><p>"It's okay babe. I'm fine. You fixed me."</p><p>Taehyung smiled softly and hugged him gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting Taehyung and Jungkook back to the cafe safely, everyone decided it would be best to just settle down and have a movie night. Before I could agree myself, Yoongi pulled me to the back.</p><p>"Why Yoonie?" I asked. He only walked over and picked up a gun and a sword at my words.</p><p>"I need to teach you somethings. You need to be able to protect yourself." Yoongi walked back over to me and pressed a small kiss to my forehead.</p><p>I blushed and shook my head,"Yoongi...I'm scared of guns."</p><p>Yoongi sighed,"We will work with that another day. You need to know since so many are hidden around okay? For now we will work with your sword and knives.</p><p>It had been about an hour, Yoongi was still launching attacks and giving me orders on how to dodge them.</p><p>"Left!" He yelled, swinging a knife at my stomach. I followed his orders quickly, moving with ease before swinging my own attack, catching my knife on his, knocking it away.</p><p>He chuckled,"Your a natural Jiminie." I smiled at his words proudly.</p><p>"Oh and Jiminie?" He asked, as I put my knife down.</p><p>"Hm?" He questioned, turning to him.</p><p>"Seokjin wants you to start online school tomorrow to finish high school. He wants more for you. Also that dance academy wants you straight out of high school. The local one? I sent them your sch-"</p><p>I kissed him gently, cupping his cheeks to shut him up,"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled away and placed my forehead on his,"I love you."</p><p>A faint blush could be seen on his cheeks as he bit his lip and looked away, hands on my waist,"Can't I just take you here and now?" He asked. It was my turn to blush.</p><p>I wetted my lips and replied by smashing my lips once more to his. He kissed back, deepening it. I gave a small moan as he pushed me up against the wall of the back room. Our kissing became sloppier as the need to rid eachother of our clothes worsened.</p><p>Taking a moment to slide my pants off along with my boxers, He unzipped his pants, pushing them down, boxers as well. Lifting me up, I was instructed to wrap my legs around his waist. I obeyed. He pressed against my entrance before slowly pushing in.</p><p>I let out a low moan before leaning my head into his shoulder. I let out more moans as he began to show no mercy in his thrusts. When he hit my special spot however, I let out a strangled moan, my arms wrapping around his neck as he sucked and licked on mine. He continued to go tougher and faster each passing second.</p><p>"D-Daddy! I'm close!" I moaned out. He groaned in response, only going faster into me.</p><p>Moments later I felt a wet warm liquid inside me, I came as well, dirtying our stomachs. Panting, Yoongi pulled out and we dressed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi and I cleaned up as fast as possible before running in to meet with the others. Jungkook looked up at us from the couch, a large blush spread over his cheeks.</p><p>That's when it hit me just how thin these walls were.</p><p>My ears burned a bright red as I hid my face in Yoongi's chest. Yoongi's arms wrapped around me protectively. He seemed unphased that everyone had heard us.</p><p>"You boys could have been quieter." Taehyung, that was sitting beside Jungkook, stated.</p><p>I scoffed and rolled my eyes,"Whatever."</p><p>Everything seemed to be setting into place. Everything was a bit too perfect.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>A few days passed by since Yoongi and Jin decided I should complete school online. Today was my first day and I was more than excited at this point. If all goes well, Yoongi wants me to go to college for dance. He even said if I did, he would work on pursuing a career he thought was long gone for him. He told me he had wanted to be a rapper but his faith wouldn't allow that.</p><p>That means if i try hard now, I can help us both make our dreams come true.</p><p>Pressing the login button on the screen of the laptop, i watched it load. I bit my lip nervously as my class chat pulled up.</p><p>'Everyone say hello to Park_Jimin!' the screen read. Moments after, the chat flooded with hellos and how are yous. One caught my eye though.</p><p>'You're cute.' It read.</p><p>I quickly checked the sender, Choi Youngjae. The name sounded familiar.</p><p>Nonetheless, I finally typed.</p><p>'Hello everyone! I'm Park Jimin, seventeen. I also have a loving boyfriend so back off &gt;;3'</p><p>The girls that were in the class started to type excitedly about me and my,'Boyfriend'. Youngjae, however, did not like it as much.</p><p>My laptop sounded and a pop up box appeared.</p><p>'Choi.Youngjae would like to send you a message'</p><p>-accept<br/>-decline</p><p>I hesitated for a moment before hitting accept.</p><p>'Hi, Jiminie. Can I call you that? I wanted to get to know you better since your so cute &lt;3'</p><p>I bit my lip before i replied,'Youngjae, like I said before, I'm in a relationship. Please, stop flirting with me.'</p><p>I immediately got a reply, sighing, I decided to ignore it for now, going onto my assignments page and beginning the first assignment.</p><p>I was well into the paper when Hoseok walked in with a glass of water and a sandwhich. He threw me a smile, holding out the food,"I thought you might be hungry. Yoongi and Namjoon went out on a mission. Eat up." He chuckled as he saluted.</p><p>I wetted my lips before I looked up at him with nervousness in my eyes.</p><p>"Hobi, Can i ask you a question." I adverted my gaze.</p><p>His turned serious,"Of course Jiminie."</p><p>"Do you..." I paused,"This person in my class keeps calling me cute after I said I was taken..."</p><p>"Whats his name?"</p><p>"Choi Youngjae."</p><p>Hoseok froze before taking a deep breath,'He's...stay away from him..."</p><p>I tilted my head,"Why?"</p><p>"Youngjae is Yoongi's ex"</p><p>[End of pt 1]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Part 2 start]</p><p>It has been a week since Hoseok told me to stay away from Yoongi's ex. A week since Yoongi agreed to let me attend the public part of my online classes. Though my efforts of staying away from Youngjae in school seems meaningless since the boy can find me anywhere. I've not dared tell Yoongi. Bad things could happen. Somethings he doesn't need to know.</p><p>"Jiminie!" Taehyung pranced down the hall and up to me,"That creep stopped following you yet? I can give him a piece of my mind!"</p><p>Taehyung put his hands up and into fists, play punching my arm. I giggled and brushed him off.</p><p>"He hasn't but you cannot do anything or tell Yoonie. He would murderer him and then me for not telling."</p><p>Taehyung nodded at my words,"Of course Jiminie."</p><p>With that, our conversation ended. Taehyung took that time to bound over to Jungkook and throw his arms around him in a hug. I smiled softly, at least they made up and can be together now. Then being apart was exhausting. Watching them pinning against eachother for one not to get the big idea-</p><p>Yea. That was my life less than 72 hours ago.</p><p>"Jungkook why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" Taehyung wet his lips, it was obvious it took all his courage to ask that.</p><p>Jungkook cocked his head,"Why would I do that when I have a perfectly good bed? Plus your still healing."</p><p>Taehyung pouted, everyone else in the room groaned at Jungkook's stupidity.</p><p>"Why don't you two just go out already!?" Taeyeon muttered. A series of agreements followed.</p><p>"It's pretty obvious you like eachother. Go suck each others dick and stop walking around the question." Aggravated, Taeyeon has left the room, leaving a dumbfounded group behind.</p><p>I sighed at the situation and grabbed my books from my nearby locker. Tossing them into my backpack, I sling it over my shoulder. Right as I did, my locker door slammed shut revealing Youngjae himself.</p><p>Frustrated, I pushed passed his smirking self only to be grabbed back my my backpack,"Why have you been ignoring me cutie?"</p><p>I scoffed and pushed him off,"I don't know what you mean."</p><p>I began walking off again when he grabbed my wrist this time. Growling, I tugged my arm.</p><p>"Fucking let me go!"</p><p>"Awe come on~ let's go have some fun!"</p><p>"I'm taken you playboy! Let! Me-"</p><p>"You better take your hands off him Choi."</p><p>His grip fell as a new voice joined the hallway. Grinning, he turned around.</p><p>"Well if it isn't Min Yoongi, my ex boyfriend. What a surprise." Youngjae licked his lips and approached Yoongi.</p><p>"What are you doing here handsome?"</p><p>"I came to talk with the head of the music department. I didn't expect to see my boyfriend being harassed by a whore." Yoongi hissed looking into his eyes with hate and anger.</p><p>Youngjae chuckled,"What do you mean? We were playing around, right Jiminie?"</p><p>I bit my lip, my hand going into my pocket for the pepper spray I now carried with me.</p><p>Yoongi eyes him up and down before declaring,"We need to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>